villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Trumpus
Trumpus is one of the Players from Team Quval. He was given a second, different Blood Game after escaping from the Zyuohgers when they stopped his first one. Also he's the main antagonist for both episode 17 and 18 of 2016 TV series called Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger. He was voiced by Yasunori Masutani. History Trumpus was sent down with an army of Triangulars. However the army was attacked by Wild ZyuohKing. He dealing his Jaccard deck over the population which attached themselves to foreheads and caused mass disruption as people with matching cards were repulsed from each other via painful shocks. However, his game was thwarted by Sela, who discovered that the effect could be negated by defacing the cards before destroying his Card Case. However, the Zyuohgers were prevented from defeating Trumpus by the introduction of The World, who was sent to preserve Trumpus by Ginis at Quval's request. Then Naria told him to retreat and he obeys to retreat. After The World proved to be an exceptionally intimidating opponent, Trumpus was allowed to proceed with his second Blood Game in which he trapped people in 4 Choice Boxes that could not be destroy lest their lives be risked while those who attempted to free them were blasted back by the exploding Joker cards which they pulled from the box. While Yamato dealt with The World alone, the Zyumans were able to free everyone by destroying Trumpus' heart before defeating him. However thanks to Naria she inserts the Continue medal in Trumpus' left Chest to enlarge him as he battles Wild Zyuoh King. After that he was then destroyed by this finisher called Kuma Ax Zyuoh Impact. Trumpus is later "revived" and enlarged, alongside Amigard, by Bangray after scanning Zyuoh Shark's memory of them. After, both of them are destroyed by Wild Tousai King. In episode 34 an enlarged and revived Trumpus appeared alongside Amigard and Illusion as they caused more destruction to the city in order to lure out Cube Whale, so the team brings out their three megazords to battle them. After the intro the battle still rages on. They manage to send the three players to a building after that they were then destroyed by Wild Tousai King's finisher called Zyuoh Direct Straight. Trivia *Trumpus appearance is very similar to Emperor Bacchus Wrath and Bara King from 1995 TV series called Chouriki Sentai Ohranger and as for his ability to manipulate the cards makes him very similar to the Duke of Cards from 1993 TV series called Gosei Sentai Dairanger. *His use of a fan as a weapon is reference to these three sentai villains: Ura from 2001 TV series called Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger and both Ariake no Kata and Yokai Tengu from 2015 TV series called Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. *The way that Trumpus used his deck as a weapon makes him very similar to Yokubarido from 2011 TV series called Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. Navigation Category:Aliens Category:Male Category:Super Sentai Villains Category:Tokusatsu Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Deceased Category:Revived